


Stars

by GalaxyOverdose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyOverdose/pseuds/GalaxyOverdose
Summary: "I never stopped."





	

Kyungsoo sleeps. 

He eats. 

He still goes on, to the surprise of his members. 

But he's just...off. 

There's no longer a meaning behind the smiles he gives. His laugh no longer sounds genuine. His eyes just look, dead. 

So Kyungsoo tries and he wonders if far away, Yifan is taking it as hard. 

*** 

Yifan feels his heart pounding as he dials the phone number he memorized. This is his fifth time trying to call since he left and he's hoping for an answer this time (a real one, not Jongin picking it up and telling him to go fuck himself before hanging up)

"Hi," comes a voice. 

Yifan sits up in his hotel bed. "Hi. I-I didn't expect you to answer."

"I didn't expect to pick up," Kyungsoo replies. 

Kyungsoo bites his lip. His whole body is shaking. He locked the door to the bathroom and he's trying so hard not to hang up. 

"You hurt me."

"I know."

"You're an asshole."

"That I know as well." 

"So what don't you know then?" He bites back at the older one.

Yifan sighs. "Why did you answer me this time?"

"I-I..." 

Silence wraps around the pair of them. Yifan knows how he must look right now, wherever he is. Tears threaten to form as he imagines Kyungsoo's scent, his laugh, his smile, his embrace. He has forced himself not to think about it since he walked out of the dorm and never came back. 

"I don't know," sighs Kyungsoo. "I just...do you remember the bathroom in the dorm?"

Yifan raises his eyebrows. "Yeah I do."

"How it had that window and you could see some of the stars at night?"

"Yeah, on a really good night you could see a bunch of them."

Kyungsoo smiles a little. "You called while I was looking at them."

At that moment, Yifan's heart drops to his stomach. "You still look at the stars?"

He hears Kyungsoo break on the other line. 

"I never stopped."

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration strikes again.
> 
> sorry it's so short but you know.


End file.
